Was It Fate? (A Loki x Reader Story)
by speaknowandforever
Summary: *Edited, takes place after The Avengers, * After being out of jail for 20 years in Asgard, Loki takes on more punishment. After being punished by Odin, he is being sent off into the mortal world, completely unarmed. With many injuries, almost freezing, and mentally unstable, he is found by a girl. You. Will you be able to help Loki or will it be too late to heal him?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Beginning

**Was It Fate? (Reader x Loki)**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Beginning**

**~Loki's POV~**

"You have dishonored us, Loki." My adoptive father, Odin, spat at me. "You killed over 80 people, stole the tesseract, and put a horrible name on our family." With my head down, all I can do is hold in all the anger, hurt, and pain inside of me and listen to his hurtful words. "How could I ever put a bad name on this family?" I protested, "I'm not even part of it."

He suddenly stopped his rage and looked at me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. I hated eye contact and he knew it. "You're a monster." He growled before letting me go and throwing me onto the ground, making me tumble and roll down the flight of stairs that lead to his throne.

I hissed in pain as I landed on my side, but no pain could equal what was on the inside. I looked up to see him storming down towards me, pulling me up by my shirt to stand. I groaned as a jolt of pain went through my right ankle and chest.

He then proceeded to strip off all of my armor, leaving me in nothing but the linen clothes that were once under my Asgardian armor. After throwing it all aside, he dragged me over towards the secret doors that immediately teleported you to the Bifrost. "Open a portal to Earth, Heimdall!" He yelled, Heimdall quickly obeyed and swung the sword into place, opening the said portal.

Odin gave one last look at me, and said, "You have 7 years to redeem yourself worthy in front of me. And don't even try to avenge Earth again; you no longer have the power to."

Before I had the chance to say anything, I found myself falling, emerging into the opening. There was nothing I could do. I could just scream, and wait for the impact that waited below me.

I was going into the mortal world. Completely unarmed and helpless.

~.~

I woke up in a great amount of pain. It felt like I was paralyzed by it. I moaned in pain as I slowly sat up, turning my head side-to-side to take in my surroundings. I soon realized that I was outside a city...But not just any city. I was back in the ever-so-famous New York. That's nice.

Gulping, I stood up, being careful not to put a lot of pressure on my already-injured right ankle. I wrapped my arms around my chest, earning a sharp pain shoot its way through; I hissed. I slowly but surely make my way into the bustling city, limping with each and every step I took. I managed to make it into an alley, away from the mortals' strange looks as I limped helplessly past them.

Exhausted after the painful walk, I leaned against the wall of an old, abandoned building and slid down it, sitting down with my knees curled up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and started to think. What the heck am I going to do now?

As I was coming up with a semi-decent plan to at least get myself together, I heard thunder. Startled with fear; my head jolted up just in time to be met by a downpour of rain. I shivered as the cold water dripped onto me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned as it ran down my face, through my hair and onto my clothes. Leaving me cold and shivering, I let out a shaky breath and tried to curl up more to keep myself warm. Out of all things, who knew that a Frost Giant could be cold.

I closed my eyes and covered my face, giving me a little sense of warmth. Memories started to seep back in my mind, playing like a movie. Growing up in the shadow of Thor...Wanting to be equal with him for all my life...Wanting to be noticed…Finding out I'm adopted...

I grimaced as a tear ran down my cheeks. I let out a shaky breath as two more tears found its way out. Before I acknowledged it, I was crying. I've never felt so powerless and weak. I decided to screw the plan and die here in the cold rain. There's no reason to live anyway if your own family doesn't want you. And since my last visit to New York didn't give me the best first impression towards the mortals here, it's not like one of them would help a monster like me.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring onto me. But I kept hearing the thunder and rain splashing onto the cement ground around me. Confused, I looked up to be met by (y/eye color) eyes and a very petite-looking face. I twitched at the eye contact and looked down.

I shifted uncomfortably for a second before speaking. "Go ahead," I started, my voice cracking horribly, my throat burning from the lack of speaking. "Laugh. Laugh at my patheticness." I heard a sigh as the person kneeled down next to me.

"Why would I laugh?" She started, "You look like you need help, so laughing now would just be rude." I shook my head and curled up, turning away from the girl. "No, don't bother helping me." I answered, "I might as well be left here to die anyways, so it won't be worth it for you to go through all the trouble."

The girl was quiet for a second but then walked over to look at my face, not letting her umbrella move so rain wouldn't get on me. I looked down when she tried to make eye contact. Can't she see I didn't like it?

"Hey..." She started; her voice full of concern. _'Why is she concerned over me…?' _I thought, still keeping my head low. "I want to help you." I 'tched' when she said that, I rolled my eyes. How ridiculous! "Why would you want to help a monster like me?" I remarked, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Well, the first reason is I know you're definitely not a monster. I don't see any evil, glowing eyes or razor sharp claws. And second, I'm pretty sure monsters don't have that sad 'I'm-misunderstood-look."."I growled as that word echoed in my head. Misunderstood. There are many words to describe me, and misunderstood is not one of them.

"I'm not misunderstood." I snarled, "You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about what I've been through." She raised her one hand in the air in defeat, "You're right." She answered, her voice now sounding very blunt. "I don't know anything. And you certainly don't have to tell me. But one thing you do have to do is come with me." She stood up and waited for me to do the same.

Knowing from the five-minute conversation I had with her, I found out she was stubborn. Very stubborn. I didn't see myself getting out of this. So fighting her about me following her wouldn't do any good. I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around my shoulders in an attempt to keep warm.

Besides, as much as I hate giving into defeat into a mere mortal, being warm and dry does sound very nice at the moment.

She smiled half-heartedly as almost she is proud of herself for getting me up and moving. She scooted a little closer to me to fully make sure the umbrella was covering me and then started walking. I quietly walked along the side of her as I thought to myself...

_'What am I getting myself into?'_


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

**Was it Fate? (Loki x Reader)**

**Chapter 2: New Start**

**Your POV:**

You watched the black-haired man carefully as you made your way towards your apartment. You know doing something like this could easily turn into something risky. But something about his eyes...The way he looked at you...He looked almost...Scared. Scared…Confused…Lonely. You're immediate thought when you saw him was, 'Don't be scared. He's not bad. Help him.'

As you went up the elevator leading to your apartment floor, he remained silent; his head still down. Feeling sorry for him, you sighed and patted his shoulder lightly, making flinch with the sudden contact. You winced at his action, making a mental note he doesn't like physical contact. Soon after the elevator doors opened, you walked out with the man following helplessly behind you.

After walking past a few doors you make it to your own. '109' was plastered on top of the door with big, silver letters; rust slightly covering the shiny metal. After twisting and turning your key into the lock, the door opens leading into your tiny room.

You held the door open for the man and gestured him to come in. He looked up slightly at you timidly and walked in, stopping once he reached the middle of the room, which you called your 'living room'. He looked at you with a look that could only say, 'What now?'

You sighed as you hung up your soaked (f/color) raincoat on the coat rack. "I wish I could say you could sit on the couch but you're soaking wet." You started, brushing your (l/hair) (c/hair) back behind your ear with your index finger, "Let me get you a towel and find you something dry to wear, in the meantime, you can take off any wet clothes you have on." He nodded hesitantly. "Feel free to turn on the heater if you're cold, its right behind you." You said, pointing to the white, metal piece of equipment behind him before walking to your room.

You took one of your (f/color) towels from your bathroom and managed to find some of your older brothers old clothes, hoping it would fit the tall, lanky man. _'It looks like he hasn't eaten in a while.' _You thought, thinking about what you could make that would fill you both since you really only had food for one person since you lived alone.

You shook your head to forget about it until later and walked out of your room and into your tiny living room, meeting the now boxer-clad man with his clothes folded next to him, he was currently trying to figure out how to turn on the heater. _'Strange…' _You thought, _'I wonder why he doesn't know how to work something as simple as a heater…'_ He suddenly noticed your presence and stood up, walking over towards you, trading his clothes for the towel and the dry clothes.

He gave you a very small smile and a tiny "thanks" before rubbing his shoulder-length hair with the towel. You gave a nod back at him and quickly threw the clothes in the dryer. You walked out once again to find him now semi-dry and clothed. You grabbed the towel and threw it over your shoulder, walking over towards the heater and turning it on. Once you felt the heat coming out of the vents, you flopped on your leather couch. You patted your hand to the spot next to you, beckoning him to sit down, which he complied after a minute of hesitation.

After moments of silence, you broke the ice. "I never got your name." You said to the guy, he was quiet for a second before responding, "Loki..." He mumbled, keeping his head down and eyes on his lap. He seemed to do that a lot. You pursed your lips, "Well, I'm (y/name)… Nice to meet you, Loki." He gave a quick look towards you and nodded.

"You hungry?" You asked; he nodded again. "Chinese sound good?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Never tried it. I never tried any mortal food, actually." He answered, leaning back into the couch. You raised an eyebrow, _'Mortal?' _You inwardly questioned. You decided to shake off the thought, jumping up off the couch and turned your head towards him, giving him a smile. "Then Chinese it is." You said before walking briskly over to your iPhone 5c and calling the nearest Chinese restaurant, ordering some of your favorite foods.

After ordering; you put down your phone and walked back out, hoping to start a small conversation with your new "project". Or whatever the heck he is to you now.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Adjusted, And a Hug?

**Was It Fate? (Loki x Reader)**

**Chapter 3: Getting Adjusted…And a Hug?**

**You're POV:**

After finishing your dinner and quietly laughing at Loki as you watched him try to eat with chopsticks, it was almost 9:00. Time flies pretty fast when you have a strange man who refers everything as 'mortal', you guess... "I laid out some blankets and a pillow in the guest room, if you're tired you can go to bed." You stated before making your way into the kitchen.

You were washing the dishes when you saw him come in the kitchen, a perplexed look on his face. You raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Loki?" You asked, averting your eyes from the dishes to him, trying not to make eye contact since you quickly figured out he didn't like it. "Are you alright...?" He looked down, but only slightly. "I have a question..." He started, his voice so quiet that you had to strain a little bit to hear. You nodded and waited for him to continue; he let out a sigh.

"Why are you helping me?"

You're eyes widened slightly in shock. Not because you didn't like helping him because that's obviously not true but because...Well...Why ARE you helping him?

Trying not to show your surprised face, you cleared my throat. "Well, um..." you started, "When I, uh, saw you there...There was something that I saw in you that made me think 'I can't leave him here'. But to, uh, answer your question, Loki, I guess it was because I could tell that whatever happened, and you don't have to explain anything about it if you don't want to, but I could tell that you needed help and somebody who could understand you. And I guess that's what I wanted to do."

He was silent. You didn't dare to look at his face; you just closed my eyes and prayed that he wasn't disgusted or uncomfortable. After what it seemed like hours of silence, he finally spoke.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I'm a monster."

"Don't say that, Loki. You're not a monster."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, Loki, I know a monster when I see one. All I see is a man who needs someone to understand him and help him."

"..."

You sighed, realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Look, Loki...Whatever happened before I found you...And again, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to; but I want you to know that I am here for you. I want to help. And you're definitely not a monster or whatever you want to call yourself. I think you're a nice guy, but you do have some things you need to work on. But I think we all do, right?"

You paused to let him respond, he only nodded. Slightly, but he nodded. You proceeded, "But I can help you through those obstacles. Just let me help you." He bit the inside of his cheek, not saying a word. He then suddenly nodded, keeping a very straight face. He turned around and walked towards the living room, saying a curt "Goodnight" and walking into his room, shutting the door and turning out the lights; leaving you alone in the kitchen, blatantly shocked.

You sighed and walked to your bedroom, leaving a crack in the door in case he needs anything. _'I wonder why he did that...'_ You wonder, undressing from your jeans and t-shirt to your fluffy pajamas. You took your ponytail out of your hair and flopped onto your bed, crawling under the covers and flipping the light out.

'_He probably just wants to be alone and sort things out…' _You thought, the only reason why he would act that way towards you.

As you lay there, thinking, you haven't realized hours had passed by. So when you see the door open from the corner of your eye, you were slightly confused. You sat up to see no one other but Loki himself, peeking through the crack he made in your door; you motioned for him to come in

He walked over towards you and sat down at the end of your bed. "Sorry..." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs, "For, uh, what happened earlier..." You couldn't help but smile as he turned a light pink, you were pretty sure that he doesn't apologize often. "It's okay." You answer, crossing your legs into a butterfly. He then did something you wouldn't think he would do for only knowing you for about a total of 6 hours.

He looked at you. In the eyes.

He leaned forward and quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in just a bit closer. You were stunned to even comprehend what was happening. But that feeling only lasted for a second as he pulled away quickly. He hid his face and walked out of your bedroom and closed the door, his blush becoming more noticeable as the hallway light hit his face.

You smiled as you lay back down, covering yourself up again. You could tell he had a soft spot; it's just hard for him to express it. At that thought you close your eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully, feeling comforted by that 10-second-hug.


	4. Chapter 4 - Then and Now

**Was it Fate?**

**Chapter 4: Then and Now**

**Your POV:**

_~* 4 Months Later *~_

4 months passed by pretty quickly with Loki on your hands. Although he could be very annoying and stubborn, he was making very good progress. His more cocky but loveable side has started showing through, even. He has his rough patches and a few episodes like you expected he would, but it wasn't horrible.

You mean; the worst he had was when he self-harmed himself physically by a bad nightmare he had one night. After hours of calming him down, you both noticed he scratched himself on the wrists while dreaming. After that, you made a mental note to keep an eye out for more nightmares or episodes.

And what's better about him is that he has a job that he hasn't been fired on the first day he was there! He was working at a Café for a bit but quickly lost his job after a little "argument" happened with one of their customers and him. Apparently people weren't exactly 'his thing'...But he's starting to become a lot nicer and open towards everybody. He's adjusting nicely to what he calls 'The Mortal World' as well. After a few months of questioning, he finally told you his secret about 'not being from here'.

As much as him coming from this 'Asgard' and how he was banished here by his father and how he was called 'The God of Mischief, you understood the basics of it and didn't question any further as it was a touchy subject with him

It is currently 2:00 in the afternoon; you were walking over from your work on a lunch break to give him his lunch. You worked as a graphics designer. Every once in a while you'll make him something since he isn't familiar with how to cook our food and use your cooking ware. In fact, making him cook something is like asking to die. Usually if he wants to eat he has to buy lunch, which can be expensive in a place like New York.

You reached your destination, The New York Veterinarian. Yes, Loki works at a veterinarian. Turns out he works a lot better with animals than people. Don't ask how the heck he got the job, he just did. Because he's Loki.

You opened the large, silver doors, and walked over towards the desk, where Loki was busily typing away on the computer screen, since that's his job to fill out the files of the most recent animals that have visited as patients, as that is the job as a receptionist/veterinarians assistant.

You knocked on the desk jokingly, making him jump slightly. You both smiled slightly in unison as he looked at you. His eye contact has gotten so much better that it's amazing. Almost like a darn Christmas Miracle. You said a quick "hello" and put his lunch bag next to him. He thanked you, as always.

"Hey, when you're done work… Do you want to go to the pool?" You asked, knowing that you were getting off a little early from work today due to your boss' birthday is today and gave everybody the option to get to leave work early or party with him and get a small raise.

As much as you needed that raise, you really wanted to spend time with Loki since you guys haven't been able to hang out much due to mixed up work schedules and when you did get to talk, it was usually after work and you guys were always tired afterwards, anyways.

"Um..." He started, looking almost sorry. "I wish I could but somehow I'm staying a little later than usual, until about 6." You raised an eyebrow; normally he works until 5, one hour earlier before you get done your shift.

"Well that's okay because the pool is open until 9 and I will be home early because boss has a birthday today. So we can meet halfway or something." You answered, honestly hoping he'll say yes.

"Oh, okay then that's fine." He finally said; you smiled in triumph, happy that you could finally spend time with Loki. Your watch then began to beep as you realized what time it is. You gasped as your eyes widened.

"I gotta go; I have to get back to work!" You said before scrambling to the doors and waving Loki a goodbye. You hurried down the bustled streets of New York as you found the building you were looking for. You slowed down and put your hands on your knees, out of breath.

After trying to regain regular breathing for a few minutes, you let out one more breath before walking into the office doors.

_*~Flash forward to after work~*_

You and Loki met halfway to home and walked together in silence. But it wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was a comfortable one. But what wasn't so comfortable is that you kept running into everybody. Eventually Loki noticed and made you switch places with him, so you weren't being ram-bushed into people 24/7. You smiled as the familiar color rose in his cheeks again. He's always blushing!

You soon made it to your apartment and changed into your bathing suits. Wanting to impress Loki only slightly, you wore a red, high waisted red polka dot bikini which you thought flattered you nicely since you weren't one of those size 0 toothpick girls that could walk out wearing a trash bag and still look great.

You threw your blue shorts and a loose tank top over your bathing suit and grabbed a towel, throwing it over your shoulder. You put on your black converse and walked to the Guest Room; or now Loki's room. The door was still shut so you knocked, "Loki, you ready?" You asked, putting your ear a little closer to the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute..." He answered. You said an "okay" and nodded to yourself ; walking into the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning on your phone and going on Pinterest. After a few minutes, you heard a door knob click and the creaking of a door opening. You looked up from your phone to see Loki there. You smiled.

"Ready?" You asked, jumping up off the couch and turning off your phone. He nodded and gave a small smile back at you. "Yup." You grabbed your small pocket book which held your phone, wallet, and keys and opened the apartment door, letting Loki walk out first and shutting the door behind you.

After a few minutes of turning through halls and (maybe) getting lost a few times, you both made it to the pool. You put your stuff down on a chair and quickly took off your shoes, shorts, and shirt; leaving you in your bikini. You looked over to see Loki also shirtless and in his trousers, his face turning red.

Jokingly, you posed dramatically and said, "Like what you see?" He started laughing, giving you a nudge on the shoulder. "Stop it!" He laughed, suddenly picking you up. You squeaked ever so slightly, he noticed it and smirked.

"Good grief, (y/name)! You're so light!" He exclaimed before throwing you into the cool water, it felt nice since June is always the hottest freaking season of the year. You emerged out of the water and gave him a glare, which set him off into a fit of hysterics. He shortly joined you into the cool water after laughing his Asgardian butt off.

After a lot slash fights, a few surprise dunks for Loki, and you being picked up and thrown into the deep end once or twice, you were both happily tired. At least you now know why he's called "The God of Mischief". He's such a joker.

You both dried off and walked back to your apartment. After changing into pajamas, you cooked the greatest freaking tacos ever (you were like the God of Tacos) and watched Breaking Bad after you both were done eating. After watched about 6 episodes of pure hilariousness, you looked over at the clock. It was midnight!

You both agreed about calling it a day and turned off the TV, tiredly walking towards your bedrooms. Just before you were about to walk into your room, Loki gently grabbed your arm to get your attention. You looked up at him, his emerald eyes glowing their usual lovely green hue. He took a deep breath and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"I had fun tonight." He smiled, letting go of your arm. You smiled back at him, your cheeks warming up. Now it was your turn to blush. "I did too."

"Goodnight." He said, giving you one last smile before turning to his bedroom. You said a "goodnight" back and closed your bedroom door, smiling the biggest, dumbest smile ever. You mentally squealed as you curled up under your covers. As you lay there, you suddenly realized it. You realized what you thought would never happen.

You like Loki.


End file.
